Raphael Elemiah
Introduction from admissions letter - On a personal note, this child seems very well adjusted and well mannered. He is kind and warm hearted to the other students in our facility, but his social skills leave something to be desired. His mannerisms are somewhat out of touch with other youth his age. But he seems like a good kid. Smiles a lot… and explained origin - Raphael is a sentient amalgam of celestial energy sent from another plane by the inhabitants of that realm. In short, he is an angel, born of aspects of other angels who've sent him to Earth in order to a.) preserve their own heritage & b.) to take his place as a guardian and protector of this plane. Background Worlds between worlds... The spiritual planes dwell at once within and without of the world perceived by man and his five limited senses. Though these planes are invisible and minute, they are also vast and very real. Twisted between the folds of space and time exists one ascended brane of reality, vaguely known to the mortal world. Although seers and prophets have glimpsed the heavens throughout mankind's short history, the full truth of the Aevan Plane is often forgotten. For the Aevans once walked among men. As guardians and protectors, messengers and helpers, the Aevans lived and dwelled with men. There were those among them, however, who believed that domination was their right. With powers such as the Ascended, they should rule over mankind and not serve. The First Schism occurred and the Host of Aevans cast out the proud and violent among them. Rebellion followed and those banished, the Nephil, waged war unparalleled. Fearing the Schism War would destroy the Earth and all those they were charged to protect, the Aevans split reality and left the world behind. Into the new Plane they took their war, where it waged for thousands of years... "Send him," cried a heavenly voice as bright wings settled the being to the marble floors. "Send him now!" Urim looked up from the small form. The angelic youth, so rare, slept soundly yet to be awakened into their world. "Raphael, I can not send him yet. He is not fully formed! A child will not survive the crossing!" "But the Nephil are here! They've stormed the sanctuary and the Host is falling to the horde they've unleashed from some hell dimension!" Raphael took a deep breath and turned to look out of the expansive door way. "How did they bring them here? After all these millennia..." Urim gazed down at the small being lost in peaceful dreams. "Are you sure this is the best plan? It seems so..final." "He will be the bearer of our divine heritage should the war end here and now." The towering figure of the Aevan hovered over the small child as he gazed down lovingly. "And we always knew our kind belonged in that world... Our brief forays into their existence has been entirely too limited." "There just isn't enough time for the rest of the Host to impart their aspects into him. He just isn't fully formed!" Urim's voice rose to panic. "I've not yet given him my gift," Raphael answered. "If I give him more of myself then we will..." "NO," cried Urim suddenly. "We need you for the battle ahead!" Raphael's eyes burned brightly and a smile touched his lips as he said, "This battle is lost. There may be another, but today our fate is determined." He closed his radiant eyes and laid his hands on the child's head. Summoning his will and purpose he loosed his power into the little one. A thrum of power surged through the room and reverberated off of the marble walls. Like quiet thunder, the angel released his gift, more than initially planned or intended. The child began to grow and stretch and his peaceful features darkened as the discomfort of maturity settled on him. His small frame expanded and pulsed as he transformed from child to adolescent before their eyes. "You gave him too much, Raphael..." Urim's eyes were wide in astonishment. "He should not have formed so quickly!" "And still he is not fully formed. We needed the ..." A crash at the gates and the violent cacophony of the demonic hoard drowned him out. "He must go now! Open the rift!" Urim did not argue. Summoning the power of crossing, the Aevan began splitting the veil between worlds. Raphael bent down, weakened by what he'd offered the child. He scooped the adolescent up in his arms and shook him gently. The boy opened his eyes and gazed up at the massive being that cradled him. "Welcome to the world," said Raphael gently. "Well... One of them. And soon another," he added as he glanced at Urim's progress. The veil split in two and the azure skies of the physical realm spread before them. "I give you my name, small one! And the name of my beloved, who dreamed you up. You are Raphael Elemiah!" The titanous angel stood and carried the young man to the rift as he continued to name his charge. "Raphael, Regent of the sun, Chief of the order of virtues, Governor of the south, Guardian of the west, Ruling prince of the second heaven, Guardian of The Tree of Life, and the Bearer of our divine heritage!" "Raphy," muttered Ulim as a tear traced a line down the Aevan's cheek. "Little Raphael." The boy's bright cerulean eyes went back and forth between the two angels and offered them a hint of a smile. An explosion of flame and the gnashing of sharp fangs behind them wiped the smile from Raphy's face. The two Aevan thrust the adolescent through the rift and sealed it with the sheer force of their will. And 'Little Raphael' - Raphy - fell from heaven, through the clouds and down to Earth. Personality and Appearance Powers and Abilities Flight -'' Under winged power. ''Healing -'' His divine heritage grants him the ability to heal the injured and cure some disease. ''Planar Channelling Sun Soul - (ranged attack) - Releasing his Aevan brilliance he can emanate beams of luminous and damaging spirit energy from the palms of his hands. Radiant Being - (defense) - With concentration he can exude a spiritual shell of refulgent power, which can deflect/absorb and protect him from some attacks. Weaknesses Adventures Alternate Universes Trivia Notes Category:Alpha Category:Characters